Super Android 16
Super Android 16 is the Super Form of Android 16. This form was created in an alternative timeline. He was upgraded by Capsule Corp., techniqually Bulma, who wanted someone around incase anything happened to Vegeta. He was made with two upgrades, Mega Form(According to Bulma) or Upgraded Form(According to Android 16). His final form, referred to as his Super Form by both Bulma and Android 16. He gets into arguments with Bulma sometimes. Personality He still loves nature and cares about all living things. He is very gentle even in a fight to watch out for critters. He only gets in small argue ments like when he ends up trashing the Training room him and Vegeta yell at each other about who has to clean it up. He helps Bulma and her dad around Capsule Corp. also. Upgraded Form Also referred to as his Mega Form by Bulma, is his first upgraded form. He is at an equal match for Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. Appearance He appears to be more buff, making him look like a Ultra Super Saiyan. He wears armor similar to Bulma's Saiyan Armor only it has the Capsule Corp. symbol on and is green. History This form was first used when Majin Buu attack the earth, after being unleashed. He helped Gohan destroy Buu's Coccoon, but proved to weak to put even a scratch on it. He was easily taken care of as soon as Majin Buu was released, who took a single swing knocking away. He was later in the ultimate battle for it all against Kid Buu. He mostly stood on the side line with Vegeta until the needed time to prepare the Spirit Bomb, he helped Vegeta and Buu hold off Kid Buu. Ten Years after the defeat of Kid Buu he still has this form and enters the tournament, but never got to fight. Super Form This is where he gets his name Super 16. Bulma updated him to this form during the five years of training with Uub. This form makes him as strong as Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta. Appearance He loses some of his body mass, without making him weaker. He get more hair. He wears armor similar to his original armor only it's attached to his body, and instead of the Red Ribbon Logo it has Capsule Corp.'s, along with his boots. He also has a scanner that goes across both of his eyes and under his chin, which he can remove whenever. History He used this form to fight against Super 17, who easily over powered him and knocked him around just like everyone else. But 16 still managed to last the longest out of everyone next, to Goku anyways. He later helped fight in the final battle against Omega Shenron. With his help the odds were stacked against him. After Goku and Vegeta fused into Gogeta, he told them that their power would not last long, as he could see that their power was droppin fast as Gogeta. When they defused he did the same thing that Goku and Piccolo did with Raditz only his was unsuccessful injuring his main circuits so he couldn't move he could only watch as the battle went on. When Goku performed the Spirit Bomb he used the last of his energy to support it. He was revived when Goku asked Shenron to revive everyone. Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Character created by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Android Category:Transformation created by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Males Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:FM Androids Category:Fan Fiction Category:Super Android Category:Fan Made Characters